justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep on Moving
|artist = Michelle Delamor |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dlc = September 12, 2018 (NOW) |dg = |difficulty =Medium |effort =Low |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 165 |nowc = KeepOn |dura = 3:04 |audio = |choreo = Jahmilah Alazam |perf = Jahmilah Alazamhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZXrL1dBZN5/ }}"Keep on Moving" by Michelle Delamor is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with short and curly hot-pink hair, done to the side. She wears a blue transparent top that is cut in the front and back like a crop top but extends to her thighs on either side. The sleeves of the top are golden around her wrists. She wears a black bra and glittery and shiny teal shorts underneath. She also wears hot pink boot-heels with dark and light blue socks and has six black stars for both sides. For jewelry, she wears a black necklace with golden fragments on it and hot pink earrings. Background The background mostly has interchanging geometric shapes and it mostly consists of triangles. During the instrumental, shapes in form of a flower appear in many interchanging colors. During the bridge, kaleidoscopic shapes appear where then many shapes appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your arms down with your fists closed. Gold Move 2: Facing left, slowly lean back and drop your arms behind you. keepon gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 keepon gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Keepon gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Keepon gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Michelle Delamor in the main series. **Michelle is the third American Idol alum to have his/her song featured in , after (Good Girl) and (Heartbeat Song). *'' '' was released on Spotify on September 22, 2017, a few hours before the preview gameplay was revealed.https://open.spotify.com/album/4V9whsOJ8hjYvlaiEUGR5Y *Sometimes, the dancer s shoes blend in with the floor. *The coach's top and eye glitch various times. Gallery Game Files Keepon cover generic.jpg|''Keep on Moving'' Keepon cover albumcoach.png| album coach Keepon cover albumbkg.png| album background keepon_banner_bkg.png| menu banner keepon map bkg.png| map background KeepOn_BC.jpg| cover Keepon cover 1024.png| cover Keeponava.png|Avatar KeepOn_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Keepon menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu (8th-gen) Keepon load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Keepon coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Keepon_jdnow_menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu Keepon_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Keepon_jdnow_coachmenu_phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) Keepon_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Keepon_jd2019_menu.png|''Keep on Moving'' on the menu Keepon_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Keepon_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 8. KEEP ON MOVING 303034|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Keeponmoving bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Others Keeponmoving thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Keeponmoving thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Keeponmoving feet glitch 1.png|Editing error with the dancer s shoes Keeponmoving feet glitch 2.png|Another editing error with her shoes Keepon glitch.PNG|Editing error with her shoes and her hair Videos Official Audio Keep On Moving ( from Just Dance 2018) Michelle Delamor Keep On Moving (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Keep on Moving - Gameplay Teaser (US) Keep on Moving - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Keep On Moving Just Dance 2018 Keep on Moving - Just Dance Now Keep On Moving - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Keep On Moving - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Behind The Scenes How I Produced "Keep on Moving" featured in Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Keep On Moving (Behind The Scenes) References Site Navigation es:Keep On Moving tr:Keep on Moving Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Michelle Delamor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jahmilah Alazam Category:Songs by Ubisoft